


Eremika One Shot ( Smut ) : Irresistible Desires [18+]

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: Time : Post War/ Post RumbleEren: 19/20 years oldMikasa: 19/ 20 years old
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Eremika One Shot ( Smut ) : Irresistible Desires [18+]

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot Is Pure 18+....So those who are below age and uncomfortable of such stories please avoid reading it. Anyways hopefully It didn't turn out something gross. Do give your valuable comments below.

_**One Shot: Irresistible Desires** _

Quite a cold night, Mikasa was cuddled beneath the blanket to get some proper warmth....after such a long time & tiring journey...  
It has been two weeks , they have been working day and night in Marley....it has been few months now Rumbling & The War....got over! Everything is so peaceful currently....most importantly the Scout regimen has welcomed Eren back , not that they have forgiven his deeds but everyone understands now why he did so! Things aren't completely normal between Eren & everyone else but 104 squad members has made peace with him already. Everything is coming back to normal between 104 squad members and with Eren too...

  
His depression & guilt & that guard he kept around him for while now is slowly falling down, moreover the best part is....Eren & Mikasa have finally confessed their true feelings for eachother and is now engaged for a while.  
The whole new scout regimen is on way for their last mission and visit, currently they are boarded on ship heading towards Hizuru as they have received a special invitation from Kiyomi Azumbito.  
Things have been so hectic since quite few days that none of the members have got proper sleep, the only time they will get right now is during journey on ship towards Hizuru.

  
It was just while ago Mikasa layed down on her bed in the girls Cabin room along with Annie Leonhert & Hanjee Joe....  
It took just few minutes, sleep clouded over Mikasa's eyes but she has been deprived of something warm around her....she misses Eren sleeping beside her, being cozy and warm...she misses his arms around her waist so much & all those physical closeness they used to experience at night...thinking all these soon Mikasa was in deep sleep.

Suddenly the blanket replaced of something more warmer around her body....she could feel a hand passing beneath her arm and she allowing it, as the hand manoeuvred to reach something on her chest. Mikasa could feel her breathing was erratic now, the scent, she knows it so well...this must be a dream. His hand is on her boobs now over her loose cloth. His rough hand holding over it....she could clearly feel his body on top of her almost from back, almost as of spooning but she is loving the feeling... his hand squeezing her big boob...making her go something crazy in her sleep....she could feel herself moaning softly, he rubbed his thumb over her erected nipple....making her groan softly! Ah this feeling....

  
She has been dreaming such quite often but nevertheless this feels real...  
It is him....she can feel it , these 2 weeks have surely been crazy for both of them since they are under celibacy since 2 fucking weeks but well she can wait few more days....for their reunion....these dreams will satisfy for now.  
Mikasa smiles in her sleep just when she felt hand travelling towards down making current run down her spine....the hand lifted her loose shirt a bit and ran over her abs making her clinch as her breath caught in air....he started rotating his index finger over her navel...  
Mikasa was feeling wet below....the heat was spreading through her body , she clutches the bedsheet beside her tight as she was kind of partially laying over her stomach while feeling a weight of someone over her back...  
Just then her senses started to kick , when the lips touched her neck from side, smooching her slowly as the nose touched her earlobe...and then bites there softly as he whispered in husky voice “ Missed me?”

  
Wait....is he real? No that can't be....Captain Levi Has Clearly told us to stay in limits in this voyage...he told us to stay perfectly professional with full concentration at our respective jobs and no touchy touchy with each other during our work....well there is also a big reason behind this....that is because Eren oversleeps every time we have our love making sessions at night due to which he wakes up late pissing off captain levi to his limits...  
But well this time Captain Levi has strictly warned us to stay apart till our mission is over and we return to Shinganshina back. Things are fine so far but Mikasa has noticed Eren looking at her longingly and vice versa...they haven't touched eachother physically for 2 weeks now and Mikasa doesn't think....he will do anything like that to piss of Levi towards the almost end of their mission.

  
But then why the voice sounds real....Mikasa was too tired to open her eyes, moreover she was enjoying this...thinking its dream...  
Soon she starts rolling over, laying on her back as someone heavy came on top of her....she could already feel the hardness over her private part below creating friction over the clothes but making her so wet...  
Two hands entwined with hers on both sides of her head....as the breath started fanning over her face “ Seems like you want to do it....While still being asleep, is it Mikasa?” the voice again, huskily spoke...

  
Mikasa moans softly in sleep “ Ereh...”  
Just as their lips met, it was so slow at first, sucking her lower lips while she returning the kiss with same passion...soon kicking her senses again...as she could experience as if happening it in reality.  
While one hand left hers and went straight to her leg, pulling it up and encircling against his waist, making him feel his hardness over her private part, rubbing it slowly even though It is over the cloth, Mikasa was moaning against his lips....slowly moving her eyelids, still intoxicated as she feels all wet below...  
She was still returning him the kiss sensually , allowing him to enter her mouth....just then her eyes opened widely, unable to blink anymore...while he stopped kissing her at same time...slowly looking at her with his green emerald eyes, while his rubbing action of his manhood again her lower part was still going on making her all frozen...  
“ Ah you are awake? I see you are all wet below" he says in low voice while smiling mischievously.  
Realising in what situation they are, Mikasa side kicked him as she freaked out “ What the hell? Eren! What is all these!” as she pushes him a bit...  
Wincing in pain due to kick, Eren groans “ Calm down! You idiot...What do you think you are doing! You will wake them up!” as he pushes her back to bed when she tried to wake up making her eyes go all wide.

  
Mikasa looks around in panic as she finds Hanjee & Annie still asleep, Hanjee was slightly snoring though.....sighing in relief Mikasa frowns at Eren who was hovering on her completely “ Dont you think...I should ask you same! How did you get in here?”  
Eren smirks “ Well it was pretty simple...I just stole the duplicate key from Armin's bed side and opened the door leading to girls cabin...”   
Mikasa in low voice but bit harsh “ Have you lost it Eren? What if someone watched you? Captain Levi would be seriously pissed!”  
Growling in frustration Eren whispers in his manly voice “ Oh Shut Up Mikasa! Dont ruin my mood by taking Levi's name! I am dying in sexual frustration here and you have some guts to talk about that nuisance!”  
Mikasa could feel heat in her both cheeks, as she said shyly though still boldly “ Eren...Please Go Back To Your Cabin! Before Annie Or Hanjee Catches Us Red Handed"

  
“ No I Cant! Can't you feel how hard I am right now...I can't take those cold showers anymore! I need YOU for Real" whispers Eren huskily and being pretty adamant.  
Mikasa blushing all red “ Hush!!” slightly pushing him aside “ I am not in mood...Go to your room"  
But as the bed was small and for single person....she had no escape as Eren encircled his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he smirked and said in her ears, huskily “ Really?” travelling his hand towards her trouser as he inserts his hand inside her trouser over her panty which was completely wet....as Mikasa shrieks feeling his hand over there as he whispers in her ear “ But I Can Feel....Something Else, Mikasa! You are so wet!”  
Mikasa blushing all red, breathing heavily “ Eren please! Not here....!”  
Still her breathing all erratic as he continued massaging by his rough hand over her panty, while kissing slowly on her face “ Ereh...Dont..! We will soon reach Shinganshina after few days! Let this missions get over...ahhh...Ereh"  
“ No I Can't Wait....That Long Anymore!” says while biting her earlobe softly as she moaned...” I Need You NOW"  
With lots of strength and her remaining senses Mikasa stops Eren's hand by which whatever he was doing over her panty “ Eren! No....Not here please! We will end up waking Hanjee and Annie by doing it here...So better you leave Now!” as she gets up and sits on bed, panting heavily due to his actions...  
Eren getting up at same sitting beside her as he suggests “ Wait...then lets go to my cabin! There is no one in my cabin...I have got it for all myself!”  
Getting off the bed, putting hands over her hips in annoyance Mikasa says in low voice “ No Means No! Eren you have to get up Early tommorow as the ship will soon reach Hizuru by morning and I have to get ready too...to meet Kiyomi! So I need sleep!”

  
“ Arrghh Mikasa! Stop being a spoilsport...Can’t You See my state!” Eren walks towards Mikasa as he pulls her closer suddenly, grinding his bulge against her lower part making her eyes go wide and becoming red like beet root.  
Before she could open her mouth, Eren attacks her with his lips as he started kissing her passionately...  
Initially, Mikasa resisted a bit but not too long as finally she gave in and started kissing him by same intensity as her hands travelled along his visible biceps over his shirt towards his hair...deepening their kiss further.  
Eren’s hand ran over her chest as he got hold of one of her breast making her groan a bit louder in his mouth “ Ehhh...Ereh...”  
While immediately getting scared as she broke off the kiss, pushing him away a bit and looks around to check if anyone heard her...  
Just then she finds Annie rolling over to other side still asleep while Mikasa glares at the green horn who simply rolls his eyes “ Lets go to my room...after we are done, you can leave my room early in morning before Levi wakes up" says Eren sheepishly.  
“ Hell with you! You Pervert” as she punches on Eren's arm while she open the cabin door slowly.  
“ That hurts...” Eren hisses.  
*********** 

Before even Mikasa could settle in....Eren picks her up in his arms while kicking the door closed...hoisting her legs around his waist as he attacked her lips once again before she could even react! Pushes her against closed door as he locks it with one hand while holding her tightly against his waist as well as kissing her at same time...  
Mikasa was not in her senses at all, she has missed him too....his warmth! It has been such a long time! She encircles her both legs around his waist while his bulge rubs against her private area over the cloth.  
She could feel how much turned on he was...  
Their hands were travelling towards every part of their bodies...his one hand held her one breast while she was kissing on his nape of neck hungrily...he was squeezing the boob making her pant and moan at same time.  
She immediately ran her hand on his T shirt as started fidgeting it asking him to take it off right now...  
Soon enough he removed the T shirt while she drooled on his perfect abs.  
He carried her in same position and pushed her against wall, taking off her trousers and loose shirt at once....while hungrily kissing her once again and then travelling towards her chest sending wet kisses on her clavicle....she was in her bra and panty now as his two long fingers inserted inside the panty feeling the wetness completely over her slit.... he inserted his one finger inside her, rotating it as she started moaning and screaming his name, making her reach her heights of pleasure...  
“ Eren....ahhh..” she tightens around his finger crying his name out loud....but well he ain't gonna make her reach her climax now....she has to pay a bit for the tantrums she threw while ago , thinks Eren as he immediately removed his finger....making her gasp in frustration and annoyance...  
Mikasa breathing heavily sounding pissed off “ What the hell was that?”  
Carrying her near his bed as he threw her gently on it, Eren smirks “ Well...Why in such Rush?! Besides weren't you the one....Who wasn't interested !”  
Mikasa frowns as she was highly irritated....how can he seriously joke during such moment, leaving her completely mortified and in frustration!  
“ Shut Up Eren" as she swiftly pulled his hand making her fall over her as he looked at her stunned “ Make Love To Me....Now!” as she groaned in his mouth sexily while attacking his lips this time.  
Her one hand reached his tracker pant, as pulling it down and getting hold of his manhood over his boxer making him groan....  
As she tried to press his thing but before she could do further Eren held her hand and hissed “ Don't do it! Not now...” if she would go any further, his manhood will surely brust as it was already paining.

  
He quickly took off his pants and boxer, letting his cock sprang out making her breathing more fast...  
As he parted her legs apart and teased her slit with his tip making her moan “ I want you...Please"  
He pulled out her boob from the bra as started suckling the nipple making her cry in pleasure as he says “ Say...it again"   
“ Ereh....I...Want You" she cried out feeling completely light headed, she can't hold it anymore...  
He immediately held her hip and pushed his cock inside her as she cried out his name loudly “ Eren....”  
He waited for her to adjust and then started rocking against her as muscles started clenching around his cock making him go all mad as he started kissing over her face and then again started kissing her... as she bounces her hips to and fro trying to match his pace...  
Crying out loud as she groaned his name “ Erennn....Aahh...I....Faster....”  
As her the muscles clenched against his thing while he deepens the penetration, rocking to and fro in fast pace as he cried out loud releasing his seeds inside her “ Mikasaaa....”  
As she whispers feeling content “ I Love You...”  
“ I Love You Too" Came the reply near her ears...  
********* 

“ Ackraman! Didn't you have proper sleep?” asks Levi as he stares blankly at Mikasa as he stands beside her....soon they will be getting down the ship as they have already reached Hizuru.  
“ Eh...Err Yes Sir! “ Mikasa answers swiftly feeling bit shy and nervous.  
“ Well you don't seem so....Where is Yeager?” ask Levi while frowning.  
Wait Eren is late...!? Shit Shit...Mikasa nervously looks around while trying to hide her uninvited blush by her scarf.  
Before Levi could say anything further, Eren appears from no where fully dressed up in proper suit and tie “ Yes Captain! You called me?”  
Mikasa quickly glances at Eren who was completely normal as if everything is just fine, not even looking at her just once...  
Levi looked at Eren with his dead drooping blank eyes...as if scanning him from head to toe then again looking at Mikasa...

  
“ Anyways...The ship is almost near the shore of Hizuru seaport...get ready brats, we have to get down at any minutes...” saying so Levi started to walk off when Mikasa sighed in relief just when he halted at his tracks and glanced at Mikasa from side making her go all red like beet root and nervous “ Ackraman....Get your legs checked! You are limping!”

Mikasa felt embarrassed as she glanced at Eren angrily from corner of her eyes while he simply shrugged sheepishly.


End file.
